Encore
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: Porque el espectáculo no termina cuando abandonas la tarima. Actividades no tan inocentes post-conierto ft Maria Cadenzavna Eve y Tsubasa Kazanari. (Traducción del escrito original de Xesphanite)
1. Agua

**_Senki Zesshou y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Encore es un two-shot otiginalmente escrito por Xesphanite lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana._**

* * *

Había sido una inocente invitación por parte de Tsubasa. Cuando el día de las ídolos llegó a su fin, Tsubasa solo quería darse una ducha con agua caliente y como su vestidor no tenía una ducha privada, la única manera de hacerlo yendo a un baño púbico y como buena novia, Tsubasa invitó a María a tomar una ducha con ella. Lo que Tsubasa no esperaba fue que Maria tomara su invitación tan literalmente.

Mientras Tsubasa entraba en una de las cabinas, no tuvo ni siquiera tiempo para reaccionar cuando María la siguió. María sonrió abiertamente, con los ojos tan vivos cómo fuego ardiendo, su mirada se dirigía al cuerpo apenas cubierto de Tsubasa debajo de una blanca toalla algo esponjosa.

— ¿M-Maria?—Interrogó Tsubasa sorprendida pero igualmente encendida mientras María lentamente quitaba la toalla que cubría su cuerpo y la colgaba en el gancho al lado del puesto. Cogida desprevenida, la boca de Tsubasa se abrió un poco mientras sólo podía mirar fijamente al cuerpo lujurioso y desnudo de María como un idiota.

—Pareces confundida— Maria ronroneó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia ella completamente desnuda. Tsubasa tragó dolorosamente, su garganta se secó repentinamente, no podía moverse aunque lo intentara, sus piernas se sentían como si se derrumbaran en cualquier momento mientras María se acercaba todavía más.

—Yo sólo acepté tu invitación después de todo— La sonrisa de María se volvió petulante y perversa cuando el rostro de Tsubasa estalló en un rubor feroz al darse cuenta de lo que la otra mujer quería decir.

—Yo no estaba...— Tsubasa tartamudeó mientras sus ojos estaban clavados en los senos voluptuosos de María que rebotaban seductoramente con cada movimiento que hacía. Las palabras de Tsubasa murieron en su garganta, estaba totalmente cautivada.

María rió entrecortadamente aparentemente divertida. Ese delicioso sonido provocó escalofríos en la columna vertebral de Tsubasa y ella inconscientemente presionó sus muslos, juntándolos tan pronto como sintió una calor en el centro de ellos. Sus ojos estaban atrapados en la sensual mirada de María y Tsubasa no era realmente capaz de hacer algo, incluso cuando María puso una mano en los dedos flojos que sujetaban la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

La toalla de Tsubasa fue quitada sin ningún esfuerzo y sus brazos cayeron por inercia a sus lados. El cuerpo desnudo de Tsubasa fue expuesto a la lujuriosa mirada de María haciéndole temblar involuntariamente cuando María se lamió los labios con anticipación, y sin romper el contacto visual, se movió de nuevo para colgar la toalla de Tsubasa junto a la suya.

— ¿Y-y si alguien nos descubre? —Tsubasa sólo pudo maldecir su tartamudeo internamente, mientras que le recortaba que su relación continuaba siendo un secreto para alguien que no fuese parte de S.O.N.G., es decir, todo el público en general. La prensa iba a tener un día de campo si la verdadera naturaleza de su relación quedaba expuesta en un escándalo. En realidad no quería pensar en cuáles serían las consecuencias de ello, especialmente en lo que respecta a su carrera como ídolos.

María sólo sonrió mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante con sus pezones rozando fácilmente el pecho de Tsubasa. Con el deseo desnudo y el hambre marcados en los ojos cían de María hicieron que Tsubasa estuviera casi mareada por el deseo.

—Tendrás que asumir la responsabilidad entonces—Contestó María suavemente con su rostro a escasos centímetros de Tsubasa, entonces María se detuvo, sus respiraciones se mezclaron con lo cerca que estaban sus labios. Tsubasa se dio cuenta de que María estaba burlándose de ella. Tsubasa tembló en respuesta y sintió que todas sus débiles represiones se desaparecieron en el olvido.

Con un gruñido suave, Tsubasa cerró el pequeño espacio entre ellas y capturó los labios de María en un beso abrasador. Sus brazos anteriormente flojos rodearon la cintura de María y la acercaron, la sensación de piel contra piel era electrizante y condujo a Tsubasa enloquecer por el anhelo, se maravilló de lo suave que era el cuerpo presionado contra ella, y Tsubasa ansiaba sentirlo aún más.

María le besó su espalda tan intensamente como ella buscó el grifo de la ducha justo detrás de Tsubasa.

— ¡Ah! —Jadeo Tsubasa cuando la agua fría la roció fuertemente, haciéndola sacudirse un poco. María sólo utilizó esa oportunidad para profundizar su beso mientras su lengua entraba en la boca de Tsubasa. En ese lapso momentáneo resultó con María dominando el beso y lloriqueó. Tsubasa sabía que estaba empezando despreocuparse por el agua fría congelada de la ducha, pero si ella no lo señalaba ahora ambas sufrirían las consecuencias más tarde.

Con un esfuerzo extremo, Tsubasa se separó de María, que dio un gruñido en protesta mientras trataba de seguir los labios de Tsubasa una vez más. Tsubasa se las arregló para detener esos labios tentadoramente pecadores colocando un dedo sobre ellos.

—Por lo menos encienda el agua caliente— Tsubasa trató de sonar seria pero sus palabras salieron como un jadeo sin aliento mientras recuperaba su aliento.

—Lo siento—murmuró María pareciendo genuinamente cohibida. Tsubasa empujó su dedo hacia atrás, pero María logró darle un beso juguetón durante la retirada. La acción juguetona avergonzó a Tsubasa mientras gritaba internamente en cómo Maria podía ser tan adorable cuando no estaba siendo una completa seductora. María se apretó una vez más contra Tsubasa para alcanzar detrás de ella y giró el grifo para el agua caliente. Permanecieron así bajo la ducha por un momento, recuperando el aliento mientras el agua se calentaba.

—Esto está bien, ¿verdad?—Y la sensual María volvió de nuevo. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa que reavivó el deseo de Tsubasa diez veces más. Tsubasa apenas logró asentir en respuesta antes de que sus labios fueran capturados una vez más en un beso. María lamió las costuras de los labios de Tsubasa, provocándole un escalofrío y ella abrió la boca de buena gana para que sus lenguas se reunieran por segunda vez.

Los pensamientos de Tsubasa se volvieron cada vez más nublados mientras sus pesados besos continuaban. Las manos de María vagaron más abajo para tomar de su trasero y juntar sus caderas.

—María...—La fricción hizo a Tsubasa gemir despacio en su garganta y ella tomó uno de los grandes pechos de Maria, amasándolo suavemente mientras su beso continuó hasta ser ininterrumpido.

— ¿No hay una venta en el centro mañana? ¿Quieren ir? —De repente varias voces resonaron en la habitación mientras un grupo de mujeres entraba en las duchas, charlando entre ellas. Tsubasa se puso tensa mientras el desagradable recordatorio de ser descubierto por alguien le pasó por la cabeza.

Por desgracia, la puerta de la cabina junto las paredes no llegar hasta el suelo. Las paredes colgaban cerca de un pie del piso y cualquier persona desde afuera podía ver claramente si una persona estaba en la ducha. En su caso, sería relativamente rápido notar que su ducha era la única que estaba siendo usada.

Tsubasa trató de alejarse de María, pero parecía que la mayor tenía otros planes. Casi sin esfuerzo, María levantó a Tsubasa, con las manos firmemente sobre sus nalgas de Tsubasa para sostenerla.

El grito de sorpresa de Tsubasa fue ahogado cuando María no dejó que sus labios se separaran. Instintivamente, los brazos de Tsubasa rodearon el cuello de María, mientras que sus piernas fueron instadas a envolverse alrededor de las caderas de la misma. Su espalda se golpeó con la pared de azulejos de la ducha. Un gruñido asfixiado vino de Tsubasa y de los labios cerrados de Maria mientras arqueaba la espalda del repentino frío por parte de los azulejos. Estaba esa deliciosa fricción mientras sus pechos se deslizaban unos contra otros debido a la humedad de su piel. La piel de Tsubasa hormigueó, sintiendo como si corrientes eléctricas recorrieran su cuerpo y su sexo se contrajo casi dolorosamente en respuesta.

Esa fue la única vez que María se apartó para mirar a Tsubasa con una sonrisa victoriosa. Ya no estaban siendo rociadas por el agua, pero a Tsubasa no le importaba que el cuerpo de María estuviera apretado contra el suyo.

—Shh, Tsubasa— María se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente y susurró justo en la sensible oreja de Tsubasa—No querrías que nos descubran, ¿verdad?— María entonces acarició el lóbulo de la oreja de Tsubasa con su lengua mientras su mano derecha rozaba su centro. Tsubasa se mordió el labio para reprimir un jadeo tembloroso cuando las puntas de los dedos de María rastrearon sus labios, haciendo movimientos circulares.

María parecía incansable mientras hacía un espléndido trabajo de mantener a Tsubasa contra la pared. Sus pezones estaban duros y Tsubasa podía sentir que se empujaban contra su abdomen y pecho cada vez que se movía. Estaba conduciendo a que Tsubasa enloqueciera por no poder tocarlos y saborearlos como ella quería

—He estado pensando en conseguir un vestido nuevo...

—...Mi hija tiene un resfriado, así que no puedo ...—

En voz baja, Tsubasa podía oír el incesante parloteo. Parecía ser un grupo de cuatro mujeres que hablaban y ella podía decir que su conversación continuó incluso cuando las duchas al lado de ellos comenzaron a ser usadas. Hubo cierta emoción en el aire mientras Tsubasa pensaba en lo que pasaría si las descubrieran. Aunque estaba un poco más molesta del hecho de que no podía hacer nada más que aferrarse a María.

María parecía haber sentido las frustraciones de Tsubasa por lo que ella sólo sonrió triunfalmente y deslizó un solo dedo en el calor en el centro de Tsubasa. Tsubasa mordió el hombro de Maria para evitar gemir en voz alta.

Tsubasa inconscientemente empezó a balancear sus caderas mientras trataba de presionar más fuerte los dedos de María cuando un suave y sordo gemido salió de su boca. María estaba burlándose de ella de nuevo y la estaba conduciendo por la pared, literalmente.

— ¿Qué? ¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Eso demasiado malo! —Una ronda de risas resonó en las duchas.

Tsubasa se preocupaba cada vez menos de esas voces molesta ya que sólo quería que María la follara correctamente. Sus pensamientos estaban a todo lo que daban, estaba ya tan excitada y desesperada que era casi doloroso, sobre todo con la forma en que estaba presa contra la pared y completamente bajo la misericordia de María, con las piernas sujetas alrededor de su cintura. Tsubasa estaba completamente desparramada y una humedad distinta al agua que goteaba de su núcleo mientras María continuaba provocándola con sus lentos empujones.

—Más rápido...— Tsubasa suplicó con un gemido estrangulado. Para remarcar su petición, Tsubasa rastrilló sus uñas rotas por la espalda desnuda de María antes de tironear exigentemente del largo pelo rosado de la misma. Maria siseó en respuesta mientras su mirada volvía al rostro de Tsubasa.

—Por favor— La súplica de Tsubasa sonó más como un sollozo y sus ojos brillaron con lágrimas de frustración. Eso tuvo el efecto deseado cuando María sonrió satisfecha y aumentó su ritmo añadiendo un segundo dedo dentro del centro de Tsubasa. Se deslizaron con facilidad, casi si estuviera succionando los dedos de María y un suave sonido de placer escapó de los labios de Tsubasa.

—Dios, estás tan mojada—María gimió con su voz cuidadosamente controlada y baja. Tsubasa sintió avergonzada del placer que pasó or su cuerpo ante las `sinceras palabras de Maria. María parecía casi febril ahora y Tsubasa podía sentir el latido de su corazón acelerarse junto con el suyo, ya que sus pechos estaban prácticamente aplastados contra los otros ahora.

Tsubasa se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que se sacó un poco de sangre cuando María inclinó su mano para que la punta de su pulgar estuviera golpeando su clítoris mientras sus otros dos dedos seguían empujándose dentro y fuera de ella. Estaba tomando cada parte de su autocontrol para no soltar un fuerte gemido. Podía sentir la sonrisa en los labios de María mientras presionaba su rostro contra el cuello de Tsubasa, mordisqueando y lamiendo el hueco sensible bajo su garganta.

El calor continuó naciendo dentro del centro de Tsubasa con cada empuje. El pulgar de Maria sacudió el rígido de su clítoris mientras se mantenía a tiempo con cada empuje de sus dedos. Tsubasa nunca se había sentido tan vulnerable como ahora, pero para su vergüenza se sentía absolutamente maravilloso tener a María dominándola de esa manera. Estaba avergonzada de que se sintiera tan excitada de que pudieran ser atrapadas y descubiertas.

Tsubasa hizo todo lo posible para regular su respiración, pero era casi imposible estando ya estaba tan cerca. Tenía suerte de que el sonido de la ducha enmascaró su jadeo. El cuerpo de Tsubasa comenzaba a temblar cuando su inminente clímax se acercó. Desesperadamente, ella tiró de nuevo sobre el suave cabello sedoso de María mientras trataba de transmitir su desesperación mientras sus piernas se retorcían. María sonrió mientras miraba el rostro enrojecido de Tsubasa, sus ojos brillaban en amor y deseo mientras que sus labios viajaban por encima de Tsubasa.

—Te amo— María susurró con suavidad antes de reclamar los labios de Tsubasa en otro beso. Aquellas palabras llenas de deseo y amor hicieron que Tsubasa sintiera como si su corazón estuviera en el séptimo cielo. No podía decir esas palabras ahora, pero volvió a besar a María para transmitir sus propios sentimientos.

En respuesta, María deslizó un tercer dedo y aumentó su velocidad aún más mientras su pulgar presiona más duro en su clítoris. Tsubasa dio un grito estridente mientras sus caderas se balanceaban más rápido buscando su liberación, instando en silencio a María a darle lo que ella quería. Sólo tardó unos segundos más antes de que un intenso orgasmo barriera el cuerpo de Tsubasa como un tsunami a lo que gritó con unas cuantas lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos añiles ante la intensidad del clímax. Los labios de María callaron su grito, amortiguándolo efectivamente, aunque no por esto ralentizó su intenso ritmo. En cuestión de minutos, otro orgasmo siguió y Tsubasa sintió que iba a desmayarse mientras su mente casi se desvanecía.

Tsubasa no se dio cuenta de que había estado arañando la espalda de María, sus uñas habían dejado líneas rojas contra la piel pálida de María mientras que tenía un espasmo en los brazos de la Cadenzavna, aunque a María no pareció importarle, ya que estaba demasiado ocupada por besar a Tsubasa. Los empujones de María finalmente se desaceleraron para luego detenerse, sacando suavemente sus dedos del interior de Tsubasa, su mano estaba completamente cubierta por la humedad de la misma mientras que la Kazanari estaba demasiado ocupada tratando de recuperar el aliento. Tsubasa terminó sonrojándose hasta las orejas cuando María lamió deliberadamente sus dedos con una sonrisa satisfecha y Tsubasa sintió que su sexo palpitaba ante la vista.

Tsubasa no se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que suavemente había vuelto a pararse sobre sus pies, o al menos trató antes de sentir sus piernas como gelatina para terminar apoyando todo su peso en María. Una pequeña risita salió de María mientras envolvía sus brazos alrededor de Tsubasa adecuadamente para sostenerla. Tardó unos momentos antes de que Tsubasa se diera cuenta de que su entorno se encontraba tranquilo. Parecía que la pandilla de personas ya habían dejado antes las duchas en los ya que las demás cabinas no estaban funcionando.

—Eres un demonio—Acusó Tsubasa con voz suave una vez que recuperó el aliento, María sólo se rió ligeramente. El fuego en sus ojos se había apagado, reemplazado por una mirada divertida y amorosa mientras acariciaba el pelo largo de Tsubasa con su mano izquierda.

—Y amaste cada momento—Replicó María con aire de suficiencia. Tsubasa se sonrojó profundamente mientras se aclaraba la garganta, apartando la mirada de su novia.

—Podrían habernos descubierto— Tsubasa resopló, no queriendo admitir su derrota aunque sabía que era totalmente inútil.

—Es una fortuna que no lo hayan hecho— María respondió con una sonrisa brillante y maliciosa. Tsubasa suspiró cuando se rindió. María podía ser tan temeraria a veces. Por lo general eso preocupaba a Tsubasa, pero en este caso, realmente no sabía si debía estar exasperada, avergonzada o muy feliz por ello.

—Aunque si nos quedamos más tiempo podremos quedar atrapados—Recordó Maria mientras colocaba un suave beso en la cabeza de Tsubasa y se apartaba de su abrazo.

— ¿Q-Qué? —Tsubasa de repente sintió frío cuando el cuerpo lujurioso de María ya no estaba siendo presionado sobre ella.

—Será mejor que nos limpiemos y nos vayamos. Podría entrar más gente. —Dijo María, perfectamente razonable. Tsubasa se quedó sin habla mientras trataba de hacer que su boca funcionase correctamente ¡Ni siquiera había tenido su turno por un demonio! ¡Aún no había hecho a Maria pagar por lo de antes!

Tsubasa sintió que la decepción la golpeaba en el estómago cuando María se volvió y tomó su toalla del gancho.

—P-Pero…— Tsubasa trató de protestar aunque sabía que María tenía razón. No pudiendo lo que estaba pensando, Tsubasa recurrió a hacer pucheros mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho desnudo. ¡Eso no era justo! Quería hacerle pagar a Maria el doble por su travesura anterior. Tsubasa se moría de ganas de ver a María desmoronarse en sus brazos como lo había hecho antes.

—Todavía puedes hacer lo que quieras más tarde ¿sabes?—Informó Maria, leyendo su humor perfectamente mientras sonreía—Ya estoy satisfecha, pero no es justo que sea sólo yo, ¿verdad? —María levantó una ceja desafiante hacia ella y Tsubasa sintió que el fuego del deseo rugía en las fosas de su estómago en respuesta.

—Es mejor que te prepares, Maria—Advirtió Tsubasa calmadamente mientras sus ojos se estrechaban—Haré que pagues el doble—Sus palabras gotearon en una promesa y Tsubasa se deleitó cuando vio a María sonrojarse y temblar ligeramente, con su anterior confianza ahora vacilante, sin embargo, se recuperó rápidamente y María le dio otra irritante sonrisa sensual mientras envolvía su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

—Entonces lo esperaré con ansias—María se echó el pelo hacia atrás con un movimiento altivo antes de abrir la puerta y marcharse. Tsubasa solo parecía bastante determinada cuando su novia se fue, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en una batalla. Definitivamente, María iba a arrepentirse de desafiarla así. Podría no ser ahora, pero su tiempo vendría, pero por ahora, Tsubasa bufó mientras iba a tomar una ducha adecuada.


	2. Fuego

**_Senki Zesshou y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Encore es un two-shot otiginalmente escrito por Xesphanite lo único que yo realizo es traducirlo a la lengua hispana._**

* * *

A María realmente no le importó hacer de conductor designado para Tsubasa y para sí misma. Fue justo después de su exitosa participación en un concierto de caridad con otros ídolos en la cima que había una fiesta después de éste a la que fueron invitadas. Ogawa insistió en que asistir al evento sería algo bueno ya que ambas ídolos necesitaban convivir con otras celebridades de vez en cuando, además, Tony Glazer les había invitado personalmente a ambas, por lo que no podían faltar. Sin embargo, debido a una llamada de emergencia sólo para los managers, Ogawa sería incapaz de llevarlas a la fiesta, pero iría con ellas una vez que terminase su tarea.

Y así, María subió a bordo del Mercedes color negro que normalmente usaban cuando salían. Mientras María estaba en el asiento del conductor, Tsubasa se sentó en el frente como su copiloto. Como estaba con los ojos centrados en el camino, María no notó la sonrisa en la cara de Tsubasa cuando estaban viajando. María jugueteó con la radio para encenderla, le encantaba escuchar música mientras conducía.

Apenas llevaban diez minutos de camino cuando María sintió una mano acariciar ligeramente la piel expuesta en su muslo antes de que se posara encima de ella. Automáticamente, miró a Tsubasa con una mirada interrogante. Todo lo que María recibió a cambio fue una sonrisa muy sensual cuando la mano de Tsubasa comenzó a acariciar ligeramente su muslo.

Un rubor extendió las mejillas de María mientras la atmósfera cambiaba sutilmente. Tsubasa sólo sonreía así cuando quería algo y María sabía muy bien lo que era, sin embargo, como ella estaba ocupada en conducir, sólo podía darle a su novia una mirada de incredulidad combinada con su vergüenza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Siseó María mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en la carretera, si se distraía ahora, podría el coche o algo igualmente desagradable, pero a Tsubasa no pareció realmente importarle mientras volvía sus toques más audaces. Su mano se deslizó lentamente hacia arriba y llegó debajo de la falda negra de María para acariciar la parte interna de su muslo.

María repentinamente se arrepintió de llevar una falda tan corta.

— ¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo? —Tsubasa respondió con otra pregunta mientras reía suavemente. María se tensó en respuesta ante el delicioso sonido y se agarró firmemente el volante, ya podía sentir la piscina que se estaba creando con el calor en su centro con sólo algunos toques lascivos combinados con la voz increíblemente atractiva y sensual de Tsubasa.

Una suave maldición salió de la boca de María cuando notó que el coche se desviaba hacia el carril opuesto. Rápidamente puso el coche en el carril correcto y se volvió para mirar a su pareja.

—Bueno, deja de hacerlo, ¡Ah! —María trató de sonar severa, pero Tsubasa no se alejó cuando un dedo se pasó por su ropa interior. Dejó escapar un jadeo agudo en sin querer, fue un reflejo totalmente involuntario. El coche se movió todavía más hacia adelante y fue una fortuna que el coche en frente de ellos tuviera una distancia considerablemente grande con respecto a ellas o un accidente de tránsito con ellas como protagonistas se vería en el espectacular del día siguiente.

— ¡Vas a matarnos!—Jadeó Maria mientras trataba de ignorar el dedo que hacía estragos en sus funciones mentales superiores. El tacto de Tsubasa era ligeramente burlón y aun así Maria podía sentir la humedad que comenzaba a aparecer en el área de sus bragas en la que el dedo de Tsubasa se encontraba paseándose.

—Estoy segura de que no dejarás que eso suceda— La sonrisa de Tsubasa sólo se ensanchó y hubo un brillo depredador inconfundible en sus ojos añiles mientras continuaba con la dulce tortura. Por supuesto que Tsubasa no estaba preocupada, era experta en escapar de los vehículos antes de que se estrellasen*, inclusive parecía estar mucho más preocupada por conducir a María la locura con sus toques ligeramente enloquecidos. Tomó todo el autocontrol de María para no mover sus caderas hacia adelante y empujar más fuerte contra el dedo de Tsubasa. Apenas podía prestar atención a la carretera y tenía que activar los frenos de repente cada vez que una luz roja aparecía de la nada.

—Mierda, Tsubasa —Maldijo Maria mientras Tsubasa tiraba de su mano. María no estaba completamente segura si estaba maldiciendo porque Tsubasa la distraía o porque no tenía la audacia de retroceder. Tsubasa parecía relativamente imperturbable por el maldecir de su novia cuando le lanzó la misma sonrisa que tenía desde el inicio.

—Me encanta cuando maldices así —susurró Tsubasa al oído de María mientras se inclinaba hacia la misma. María se estremeció cuando el aliento de Tsubasa le hizo cosquillas en la sensible grieta de su oído. Tsubasa empezó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja y, aunque María estaba sentada, sentía que sus rodillas se debilitaban y el calor encendía su cuerpo sólo por ese simple gesto. Tsubasa sabía que para ganar una pelea, uno debía explotar la debilidad del enemigo y esa era definitivamente la debilidad de María. Justo así, todas las reservas de María sobre aquello se quedaron en la nada.

Cuando la luz cambio a verde, María gruñó en su garganta mientras avanzaba. Al diablo con esa maldita fiesta a la que ni siquiera quería asistir, había asuntos más apremiantes que atender. Tsubasa se vio triunfante, al no parar sus acciones mientras María conducía como loca, la peli-azul dejó caer un beso ligero en el cuello de María mientras su mano se deslizaba por debajo de su blusa y acariciaba el estómago de la peli-rosa. María tuvo que morderse el labio hasta que sangró sólo para poder concentrarse en conducir. Era casi imposible concentrarse mientras la mano de Tsubasa encendía un rastro de fuego a través de su cuerpo.

— ¿No se supone que estamos yendo a una fiesta? —Preguntó Tsubasa divertida mientras María se estacionaba en una hermosa zona desierta a la lateral de la carretera. El coche se detuvo rápidamente y Maria con el rostro del color del sol poniente se volvió hacia Tsubasa.

—Por lo menos, cógeme adecuadamente —La petición de María fue más bien un grito suplicante. Parecía totalmente avergonzada cuando dijo eso pero afortunadamente para ella, Tsubasa solo le sonrió burlonamente quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

—Como desees—Tsubasa lamió la pequeña cantidad de sangre cerca de los labios de María antes de capturarlos en un beso brusco y exigente, a lo que esta soltó un pequeño gruñido de placer mientras intentaba quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Era algo bueno que el coche tenia los vidrios polarizados, lo cual hacía imposible de ver a la gente mirar lo que pasaba en el interior a menos que se acercasen demasiado. María por lo menos estaba segura de que el camino en el que se encontraban tenía pocos o ya de plano ningún peatón a esta hora, pero María se olvidó de las ventanas cuando Tsubasa le acarició los pechos.

María jadeó y arqueó la espalda al contacto a lo que Tsubasa aprovechó esa oportunidad para saquear la boca de María con besos hambrientos y mordeduras, dejando a Maria sin aliento, ni siquiera era capaz de mantener el ritmo mientras Tsubasa parecía impaciente por dominar a María a fondo. María se sintió mareada por la euforia y podía sentir su cuerpo vibrar con calor. Un pequeño gemido de protesta salió de los labios de María cuando Tsubasa retrocedió, su mirada depredadora y lujuriosa.

—Muévete a la parte de atrás. —Ordenó Tsubasa, María asintió con la cabeza mientras se ajustaba su asiento un poco para poder moverse al asiento trasero del coche. Sus movimientos eran torpes y apresurados.

Por suerte para ellas el asiento trasero del coche era espacioso por lo que no fue para nada incómodo cuando María se instaló en los asientos de cuero de felpa. Su espalda se apoyaba parcialmente en la puerta del coche y parcialmente en el asiento de cuero, mientras que su pierna derecha estaba estirada en el asiento su otra pierna se encontraba flexionada con su pie reposando en el piso del coche. Definitivamente, María no estaba de humor para jugar tímidamente mientras se esparcía invitándola. Tsubasa no necesitaba que se lo dijera, ya que estaba en todas partes en un instante. María ni siquiera notó que Tsubasa la seguía tan rápido deslizando su pierna entre María quien se encontró impotente.

—Tsubasa...— gimió María mientras la rodilla de Tsubasa se apretaba contra su núcleo. Tsubasa estaba medio arrodillada en el asiento del coche con su rosto cerniéndose sobre el de María con una sonrisa muy sensual en su rostro.

Tsubasa atrapó los labios de Maria en otro beso rudo. A pesar de que el aire acondicionado estaba funcionando se sentía demasiado calor, pero Maria se irritaba ante el hecho de que no podía sentir la piel suave y suave de Tsubasa contra la suya ya que todavía se encontraban usando ropa y como si supiera lo que estaba pensando, Tsubasa levantó parcialmente su blusa para que su sujetador estuviera expuesto antes de que también fuera retirado, mostrando los pezones de María.

Tsubasa rompió su beso para poderse mover lentamente hacia abajo, mordisqueando y chupando el cuello pálido de María mientras sus dedos estaban ocupados rodando y pellizcando los pezones de pezones de María. María arqueó la espalda, deseando más de aquellas deliciosas sensaciones, le encantaba que Tsubasa jugara con sus pechos.

María lanzó otro gemido cuando la boca de Tsubasa soltó su cuello con un chasquido audible. No había duda en la mente de María de que ahora había múltiples marcas visibles en su cuello. Normalmente ella estaría enojada con Tsubasa por dejarlos en un lugar tan obvio, pero ahora no podía importarle menos especialmente desde que la cabeza de Tsubasa bajó a su pecho lamió el pecho izquierdo por todas partes antes de tomar con entusiasmo en un pezón en su boca mientras su mano continuaba masajeando y acariciando al otro. María pasó las manos por el cabello de Tsubasa para acercarla más. Su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada y sus gemidos se hacían más frecuentes.

Tsubasa continuó sus cuidados en su otro seno, asegurándose de que ambos obtuvieran la atención que merecían. María ya podía sentir lo mojada que estaba y como sus bragas se habían arruinado totalmente, si Tsubasa no la tocaba allí pronto, se volvería loca. Y así que María tiró con exigencia del pelo de Tsubasa para llamar su atención. Tsubasa la miró en respuesta, su saliva brillaba ligeramente en su barbilla, ya que siempre se entusiasmaba demasiado cuando se trataba de adorar los pechos de María. María se estremeció ligeramente por la mirada descarada en la cara de Tsubasa y por el aire frío que invadía su pecho recubierto de saliva.

—Tsubasa, por favor...—Suplicó Maria mientras colocaba sus manos en el hombro de Tsubasa e intentaba empujarla hacia su palpitante sexo. Tsubasa no se movió, sin embargo levantó las cejas y sonrió maliciosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, María? —Tsubasa casi se veía inocente cuando le hizo esa pregunta, pero María la conocía bien, sabía que Tsubasa quería que implorara y explícitamente vocalizara lo que tanto deseaba. Por lo general, María no cedía a este pequeño juego, pero ahora sólo quería la boca de Tsubasa en su sexo ¡y ella no le importaba si tenía que mendigar por ello!

—Quiero que me lamas aquí. —Pidió María, con el rostro rojo brillante mientras guiaba la mano de Tsubasa justo encima de su coño.

Tsubasa murmuró en reconocimiento mientras tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. —Como desees— Tsubasa arrastraba la voz mientras arrastraba su boca hacia abajo, su lengua golpeando el estómago desnudo de Maria y su ombligo por un momento antes de llegar al coño todavía cubierto de Maria. Tsubasa se arrodilló en el piso del coche e inclinó su cuerpo hacia delante para que su nariz se cepillara contra las bragas de María. María se sobresaltó ante el primer contacto de aquella sensación, tensándose tambien ante la anticipación.

—Hueles tan bien...—Gimió Tsubasa respirando profundamente. María se despertó ante la visión sintiendo un repentino chorro de humedad en su núcleo. Sus bragas estaban arruinadas, y eran una de sus prendas favoritas. Tsubasa empeoró ligeramente la situación cuando su lengua le lamió lentamente a través del paño de algodón. María ahora sólo quería gritar, Tsubasa estaba realmente estaba dando lo mejor para molestarla.

— ¡Tómame y lámeme bien! —María sonó frustrada y muy, muy caliente con lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos. María siempre había sido bastante emocional, pero llegaba a un nivel diferente se trataba de tener relaciones sexuales; su aferramiento a sus emociones la volvía frágil en el mejor de los casos y no era inusual que María rompiera a llorar repentinamente durante el sexo, justo como estaba a punto de hacerlo ahora.

Afortunadamente para ella, Tsubasa parecía haber tenido suficiente con las burlas a María y deslizó cierta parte de su cuerpo por las piernas de María. Ni siquiera se molestó en deslizarse hasta el final, solo empujó las piernas de María abiertas de par en par y se clavó en su centro. María gimió en voz alta cuando finalmente sintió que la lengua deliciosamente suave y cálida le acariciaba con lentitud y con firmeza en sus labios inferiores, rozando la parte mayormente húmeda de María quien ni siquiera notó que sus manos estaban cada vez más enredadas en el sedoso cabello azul de Tsubasa y la mantuvo firmemente allí, como si temiera que Tsubasa se apartara. Sintió ganas de llorar por el éxtasis cuando Tsubasa encontró su punto más sensible y lo golpeó repetidamente con su lengua. Cada movimiento de la película envió toneladas de placer por todo el cuerpo de María y ante esto sus caderas se contrajeron involuntariamente. Tsubasa besó y succionó y María continuó alentándola con sus gemidos.

Tsubasa entonces endureció su lengua y la hundió repentinamente en su humedad y María soltó un gemido vergonzantemente fuerte en respuesta, repitió esto varias veces y María siguió gimiendo sin parar. María soltó un grito apenas apagado cuando Tsubasa chupó fuertemente su clítoris y deslizó un dedo en su calor y lo bombeó dentro y fuera. María fue bombardeada por las sensaciones placenteras que Tsubasa sin esfuerzo la brindó y por ente se encontraba casi llorando mientras movía desvergonzadamente sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos y los labios de Tsubasa. La presión se mantuvo hasta que fue casi insoportable.

De repente, Tsubasa se detuvo justo cuando María podía sentir que la tensión era máxima, había estado tan cerca pero Tsubasa se detuvo de repente, su dedo se deslizó fuera de María y su boca la liberó. Confundida, desorientada y un poco indignada, María miró a Tsubasa con una mirada frustrada y medio llorosa.

Tsubasa sólo sonrió de esa manera exasperante cuando colocó el dedo que estaba justo en María cerca de sus labios, buscando el signo universal de tranquilidad. Por supuesto, María se despertó impotente ante la vista antes de darse cuenta de lo que Tsubasa quería decir. Sus otros sentidos comenzaron a funcionar un poco más apropiadamente y escuchó unas tonadas familiares de la música en la radio. ¡La radio estaba tocando Fushichou no Flamme! Ahora, aún más confundida, María sólo podía mirar a Tsubasa con expresión interrogativa.

Sintiendo la mirada interrogante de María, Tsubasa bajó la cabeza hacia atrás entre las piernas de María y comenzó a comerla de nuevo. Esta vez sin embargo, María casi se sacudió de su asiento cuando Tsubasa zumbó junto a la canción, enviando deliciosas vibraciones por todo su sexo palpitante. María soltó una serie de maldiciones incoherentes en respuesta. Se sentía tan bien y el disgusto anterior de María cuando Tsubasa de repente se detuvo fue reemplazado por el placer de la fusión ósea.

—N-no te detengas...— suplicó María mientras se encontraba una vez más cerca de ese clímax que tanto ansiaba. Tsubasa hundió tres de sus dedos dentro de ella ante su súplica y su zumbido continuó mientras que la canción estaba en su estribillo. A María siempre le había gustado Fushichou no Flamme, ya que era su primer dúo con Tsubasa, pero ahora parecía que recordaría la canción con cariño por otra razón.

—Canta para mí, Maria— La voz de Tsubasa retumbó mientras la parte instrumental de la canción hacía notar. Temblorosa, María trató de cantar. Su voz se estremeció y sus cantos fueron mezclados por gemidos más que palabras, pero era un esfuerzo igual. Esto hizo que las acciones de Tsubasa fueran mucho más frenéticas.

— _Ignition_ —Esa fue la última palabra que María escuchó de la canción antes de ser empujada al borde del clímax con un fuerte grito. Su cuerpo espasmo de manera incontrolable debajo de Tsubasa, el mundo explotó en blanco y las lágrimas cayeron libremente de los ojos de María cuando alcanzó su orgasmo, se aferró fuertemente a los hombros de Tsubasa mientras que Tsubasa retrasaba sus cuidados para sacar su orgasmo lo más pronto posible y deshacerse de toda la humedad que se precipitó. Lo siguiente de lo que María se dio cuenta fue la mirada amorosa -pero al mismo tiempo soberbia- de Tsubasa cuando se movió de nuevo para sentarse en el asiento de seguridad al lado de María. María no podía hablar, estaba demasiado ocupada recuperando su aliento mientras jadeaba pesadamente.

— ¿Lo disfrutaste? —Preguntó Tsubasa viéndose encantada de ver a María desmoronarse así—Gritaste demasiado fuerte, alguien podría habernos escuchado—Tsubasa sonó tan arrogante y tan orgullosa de sí misma que María la miró fijamente y no hizo otra cosa más que divertir a Tsubasa pues su mirada difícilmente se veía amenazante vi.

—Obviamente disfrutaste cada minuto. —Sonrió Tsubasa y Maria gimió derrotada mientras recordaba haberle dirigido esas mismas palabras en su anterior encuentro en la ducha. Así que esta fue el pago de Tsubasa por aquella travesura. El rostro de Tsubasa entonces se suavizó mientras tiernamente besaba a María en los labios. María saboreó dulcemente los labios de Tsubasa y ésta ronroneó satisfecha. Tsubasa se apartó un poco mientras descansaba la frente en la de Maria—Te amo—Sonrió de manera adorable.

El corazón de María flotó y correspondió aquella sonrisa. —Yo también te amo— Sin embargo, el momento tierno se rompió abruptamente cuando sonó el teléfono de Tsubasa. Ambas se miraron la una a la otra en pánico. Tsubasa retrocedió para contestar la llamada mientras María trataba de arreglar su ropa de vuelta a sus lugares correspondientes.

—Hola, Ogawa-san. — Tsubasa contestó, su voz era perfectamente seria, pero su rostro todavía tenía algunas huellas evidentes de los jugos de María en su barbilla y mejillas.

—...Todavía estamos en camino. — Mintió Tsubasa mientras que María debatía sobre si todavía debía ponerse sus bragas totalmente arruinadas o si sólo debía correr el riesgo de ir a la calle sin ellas. Podía imaginarse qué tipo de escándalo se produciría si la atraparan sin ropa interior. Utilizaría sus bragas arruinadas entonces.

—...Hubo una emergencia y tuvimos que parar. — Tsubasa estaba mintiendo completamente mientras María entraba en pánico sobre los sucios asientos de cuero. Incluso con el esfuerzo valiente de Tsubasa, algunos rastros de la humedad de María manchaban los asientos de cuero a lo que la Cadenzavna se sintió realmente avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta de que aquello no sería fácil de despegar. Trató de limpiarlo con pañuelos de papel, pero no ayudó en lo absoluto, ya que la mancha oscura seguía tan visible como siempre así que admitiendo su derrota, María sólo pudo esconder su cara entre sus manos por un momento.

—... Sí, estaremos allí en diez minutos. — María volvió su atención hacia el rostro de Tsubasa mientras se apresuraba a limpiar la humedad brillante de su rostro. Finalmente, Tsubasa colgó y se vio seria incluso mientras María se aseguraba de verse presentable—Ogawa-san y Glazer-san nos están buscando, ya están en la fiesta y los medios están inquietos—Informó frunciendo el ceño mientras permanecía inmóvil para que María fuera capaz de terminar su tarea.

—Acabemos con esto—María suspiró en respuesta al considerar que Tsubasa estaba de nuevo disponible. Torpemente trepó de nuevo al asiento del conductor con su novia siguiéndole justo después.

—Esto es tu culpa y lo sabes. —Acusó María mientras se miraba brevemente al espejo para comprobar su apariencia. Bueno, como era de esperar, parecía que acababa de ser violada. ¿Cómo se suponía que ella iba a cubrir las marcas de su cuello? ¡Tres eran claramente visibles! María por lo menos podría acomodar su cabello para que se viera más presentable, pero sólo tenía el lápiz labial en su bolso. Sería bueno si recordara llevar un corrector para la siguiente ocasión.

—Jouzai Senjou. —Fue la respuesta solemne de Tsubasa y María gimió una vez más antes de que el coche siguiera felizmente su camino.

María se ponía cada vez más nerviosa conforme el coche se acercaba a su destino. Tal vez hubiera sido una idea mucho mejor ir a casa y fingir que alguna de las dos cayó enferma, pero Tony Glazer las esperaba y también los medios de comunicación, no era algo de lo que pudieran escapar fácilmente. Sin embargo, podrían cortar su presencia y quedarse por lo menos una hora.

Cuando llegaron al lugar elegante de la fiesta posterior, Ogawa los estaba esperando pacientemente. Ya que la fiesta ya ha comenzado, la mayoría de los medios de comunicación estaban dentro y tan sólo el encargado de Valet Parking y su mánager estaban allí. Cuando el coche se detuvo, Ogawa alejó al acompañante y rápidamente se acercó al conductor y abrió la puerta. Antes de que María pudiera decir algo, le presentó una pequeña bolsa de papel.

María parpadeó sorprendida antes de tomar la bolsa y echar un vistazo dentro, sólo para encontrar una bufanda negro que combinaba con su vestuario y un paquete de ropa interior desechable. La mandíbula de María cayó mientras Tsubasa suspiraba aliviada y sonreía cálidamente a su gerente ninja.

—Gracias, Ogawa-san. —Dijo Tsubasa mientras tomaba la bufanda y la envolvia con seguridad alrededor del cuello de María, ocultando efectivamente loas marcas que dejó en su cuello.

—Por favor, sean más cuidadosas la próxima vez. —Sonrió Ogawa. Sólo había un pequeño toque de reprimenda en su voz normalmente alegre y la pareja asintió mansamente. —Me llevaré el coche. Creo que es hora hacerle una limpieza a fondo—Tsubasa tosió mientras María simplemente se ponía roja como tomate antes de que e par de ídolos saliera del coche—Volveré en una hora más o menos

Con eso dicho, el auto se alejó rápidamente y Maria arrastró a Tsubasa al baño de damas. Ahora que María no causaría un escándalo simplemente por caminar, puede que todavía tuvieran un poco de tiempo para terminar su anterior asunto, después de todo, María no había tenido a Tsubasa aún...


End file.
